Reflection
by Tsukuyomi Amaterasu
Summary: Who knew that you would go to fight to find your reflection starring at you on the other side of the battlefield? Or that his brother would fall in love with your son. Just read it, all will make sense soon.
1. Crumbled Facade

Reflection

Summary: Who knew that you would go to war and find your reflection starring at you from the other side of the battlefield (and that his brother would fall in love with your son)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, we would all know who Pain really is (honestly I was so f-ing pissed when dies as Pain's identity is about to be revealed uggggh)

Rating: M for violence, torture, language, and yaoi. All the usual stuff ;)

Pairings:

SassuXNaru

Pathetic excuse for an apology: Yeah so I'm not dead (physically anyways). I was grounded from my computer since like October because I wasn't doing well in Algebra 2. So now that its finals guess what? It doesn't matter cuz I got an A on the final. F you parents! So as an early holiday present I'm giving you updates. I've come up with my next idea and will also be updating Gaian Visions. But I will be leaving for Fiesta Bowl on the 26th so I'll try to get them up before that time. Look for the NORMAL WEST HIGH SCHOOL MARCHING BAND on the Fiesta Bowl Parade. So this idea came to me in Physics, I was all like 'There aren't enough Yakuza stories. And there aren't many stories with Minato cuz we all just found out his name (at the time we all did)' So I combined them, tried to throw in some symbolism, and got this. READ AND REVIEW.

Part I: Ex Atrum (Out of the Dark)

The sun began to sink over the Arizona horizon as the final wisps of twilight faded into the endless ocean of stars. The moon soon rose up from the consuming horizon like a Phoenix rising from the ashes of the suns inferno; illuminating the barren desert below. During the day, this desolate place becomes a physical hell inhabited only by Cacti and creatures that feed on those foolish enough to trek across this place. However, at night this hell-zone becomes it's polar opposite; a freezing oblivion inhabited only by the endless river of stars and the iceberg that is the moon. One would think that no one, in their right mind at least, would dare to come to this place much less live here. Right? Well one could say that the person who lives in this desert isn't in his right mind, and one could also say that he isn't actually living.

Ch. 1 Crumbled Façade

"So let me get this straight," A shirtless blonde man said into his webcam "You want me to drop everything I'm doing so I can go to Japan to stalk a know Yakuza boss on a hunch?" the man finished as he leaned back, exposing his flawless tan chest.

"No, I want you to go to Japan to **investigate **a known Yakuza boss that may be involved in some activity that may threaten Japanese national security," an older man on the other line replied as he ran a hand through his long white hair.

"Now enlighten me has to how that is different than a hunch?" the blonde said as he fixed his gunmetal blue eyes on the computer screen.

"Um…well it's…uh…quite simple Minato," the man on the other line stated in a beleaguered tone.

"Right I'm waiting sen…" the shirtless blonde began before he was interrupted by a faint "Daddy," coming from outside the office lit only by the computer screen.

"Hold on a moment old man," Minato finished before he walked out of the office and into the dimly lit living room. The spacious room was lit by one lamp on a table next the large wrap around couch.

As the Adonis walked towards the source of the call, which by now had become more frequent, he thought about what he was just told in the office.

'Do I really want to go back to Japan? I mean sure Naruto was born there and all, but we moved away when he was barely two. Plus he's just about to start first grade and I don't want him to leave all of his friends,' Minato thought as he walked into his four year old son's room and saw a mop of spiky blonde hair, much like his own, sticking up from the top of the comforter.

"What is it buddy?" the father asked as he kneeled down to the boys level.

Said boy turned his head and sat up to face his father and looked at him with big crystal blue eyes before saying "I don't wanna go to school this year"

"Why? I thought you said you liked it. You teacher said that you where a delight to have, and that you had a touch of the ADD," the father said, mumbling the last part to himself.

"I just pretended because I thought that's what you wanted," Naruto said, cutely pronouncing his r's like w's.

"But what about your friends?" Minato asked, flabbergasted that his son would think that.

"I don't have any. Everyone makes fun of me because I'm shorter than them, or because of my scars. I can't help that I'm younger than them!" Naruto sobbed as he buried his head in the comforter.

It was true. In Pre-K, which he started early as well, he was found to be an extraordinarily quick learner. So they had him start Kindergarten when he was two years younger than everyone else. The scars where more like birthmarks, he had three on either side of his face. They looked like whiskers to Minato.

"Hey, don't cry Naruto," Minato said in a soothing voice as he hugged his son. "I was gonna tell you this tomorrow, but seeing as how you're awake already…"

"What?" Naruto said as he wiped a tear from his whiskered cheek.

"Well I just got an assignment in Japan and I want you to come with me," the blonde said to his mini-replica.

"Really!" Naruto said, eyes practically sparkling.

"Yep," Minato simply stated.

"Have we ever been there?" the four year old asked inquisitively.

"Have we ever been there?! It's only where you where born silly!" Minato exclaimed sarcastically, knowing Naruto would pick up on it.

"Well excuse me!" Naruto said as they both burst into a fit of laughter.

"How do you think you know Japanese?" Minato asked.

"Shirimassen (1)," Naruto stated with a toothy grin.

"Very funny, now do you feel better?" Minato asked.

Naruto replied with a simple nod.

"Good, now let's go to bed," Minato said.

"Okay," Naruto with a yawn as he pulled his Pokemon sheets back over his body and laid his head back on the pillow.

"Good night little man," Minato said as he kissed his son on the forehead and handed him his orange fox plushie named Kyuubi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After fulfilling his duties as a father, Minato had to fulfill his duties as an FBI agent. But first he had to think about many things. Like why his son put up a façade of happiness because Naruto was convinced that that is what Minato wanted. So he did what he always did when he had to do some deep thinking; he made ramen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So wear where we?" the man Minato had been talking to earlier said as the blonde walked into the office with a steaming cup of Miso Ramen and chopsticks.

"We where just at the part where I say I'm in," the blonde said as he slurped some ramen.

"Great! A car will transport you guys to LAX at 0900 hours,"

"Affirmative, Yellow Flash out," Minato said as threw away the empty Ramen cup and walked into his room. The blonde climbed into bed pulled his Pokemon sheets up over his body and drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 1.

I plan to have three parts to this story. Each having a time skip. The first few chaps will be about Naruto and Minato and once I get them established I will shift to Sasuke and Itachi. So tell me what you think. Read and review please! I need the input desperately!

1. It roughly means I don't know


	2. Culture Shock

Reflection

Summary: Who knew that you would go to war and find your reflection starring at you from the other side (and his brother is in love with your son)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, we would all know who Pain really is (honestly I was so f-ing pissed when dies as Pain's identity is about to be revealed uggggh)

Rating: M for violence, torture, language, and yaoi. All the usual stuff ;)

Pairings:

SassuXNaru

Thanks again to all those who reviewed. I just got back from my band trip to the fiesta bowl. We got 5th place out of 10 bands, and the 4 that beat us where California bands and the 6th place band was from Arizona. Illinois represent yo! Lolz. And thanks to Beck, Nirvana, David Bowie. Dragonforce, Deep Purple, and Muse for providing me with music while I wrote this.

Ch. 2 Culture Shock

_Darkness. A seemingly endless abyss of nothingness. That was all Minato could see. Soon a fading image of a crimson haired woman appeared before him. Upon seeing this maiden, he sprinted after her. The blonde attempted to scream out her name, but was all for naught as only dead silence echoed through the darkness. Minato soon realized that the woman was not getting closer, despite the fact that he was sprinting with all of his might. As the beauty disappeared, with tears in his eyes, he cried out her name one last time._

"KUSHINA!" Minato exclaimed as he shot up from his bed; his body covered in perspiration and his face stained with tears. For several minutes the blonde just sat there panting.

'It was a dream,' the blonde thought as he wiped the lingering tears out of his cobalt eyes. He looked over at his alarm clock that flashed '5:57'.

With a sigh, Minato got up to go to the bathroom and took a shower. As the warm water cascaded down his nude body, his mind was cascaded with the thoughts of the dream that awoke him from his slumber.

'I haven't had a dream like that since I left Japan, after she died,' the blonde thought as he reached for the body wash.

"Kushina," Minato said solemnly as he began to wash himself. After all the suds where washed away and he washed his blonde locks out with shampoo, Minato stepped out of the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around his slim waist. The blonde then wiped off the beads of water off his body and put on a pair of boxers along with a pair of blue jeans. Minato then pondered what shirt to wear before deciding on his Metallica _…And Justice for All_ album shirt. Once the ordeal of picking his outfit was complete, the man of twenty seven put on a pair of socks and his black high tops as he walked through the living room to the kitchen. After falling over a few times and a rainbow of curse words, Minato eventually got to the kitchen and began breakfast by putting two pieces of bread in the toaster and starting the stove. Whistling Muse's _Knights of Cydonia, _the blonde got out a skillet along with eggs and cheese to make an omelet. The whistling soon became off key and high pitched singing.

"No ones gonna take me alive! The time has come to make things right! You and I must fight for our lives! You and I must fight to survive!" the blonde whaled as he cut the omelet in half and turned off the stove before breaking out into a random guitar solo; ending it with a power slide exclaiming "Fuck yeah!". Minato then opened his eyes to see his son standing in the doorway, looking at him like he had just grown a second head.

"Hey…buddy," Minato said, equally as shocked as Naruto was.

"Hey dad…uh…Whatcha doin' there?" Naruto asked.

"Um…just uh…rocking out, and yelling out words you should never say," the father said sternly as he got up from the kitchen floor.

"Okay?" Naruto asked in a befuddled tone.

"So, how long have you been up," Minato asked his son as he got out some plates and glasses.

"Since you started shrieking," the four year old said as he climbed up into a chair.

"Very funny," Minato said as he brought Naruto his breakfast that consisted of an omelet, toast with jam, microwave sausage, a vitamin, and a glass of milk.

"Dad why do I have to drink milk?" Naruto asked as he attempted to glare at the milk, but it just looked as though he was pouting cutely at it.

"Because it makes you grow up big and strong," Minato said with an encouraging grin.

With a grumble and a mutter of "stupid milk", the younger blonde literally chugged the glass of milk.

"Now was that as bad as you thought it would be?" Minato asked his son.

"Yes," Naruto simply stated.

"Well tough," Minato replied as sipped his coffee.

The two continued to eat in a comfortable silence as the sun began to break over the all consuming horizon, once again beginning the daily ritual of transforming the cold black void of the night into the white hot inferno that is the desert. In any other place the sun represents awakening. But in the desert, it is just the opposite. If a flower where to be planted in the desert, it would whither away slowly and die; but some life forms come to the desert in order to just that. Sometimes they aren't even aware of it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an unusually long breakfast for the two blondes; a whole two minutes it took for them to engulf the breakfast. After they where done, Minato along with his son began to pack for his hunt that would take him half a world away. But unbeknownst to him, his prey was also preparing for his arrival.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter 2. Read and Review please! Also, read The Hunchback of Norte Dame by Victor Hugo. It has influenced my writing heavily and it is a great book with a lot of hilarious moments.


End file.
